


A Devil in White

by SupercalifragilisticexpertwritinBullshit



Category: Tekken
Genre: Action, Adventure, Angst, Drama, F/M, Implied Relationships, Romance, implied shipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 17:15:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15611097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupercalifragilisticexpertwritinBullshit/pseuds/SupercalifragilisticexpertwritinBullshit
Summary: Ling Xiaoyu’s desperate attempt to find Jin brings her to the hands of Archer of Sirius exorcist Claudio Serafino. The bargain is settled and a plan concocted but did she get more than she bargained for?





	A Devil in White

“This is going to be easy”

The small girl was surprising skillful and tough. She fought with elegance and precision. Though her hits weren’t too heavy handed her speed made up for the lack of strength. When the battle was over and he listened to the girl's pleas. A thought came to him, why was this girl so desperate to find Jin Kazama? Perhaps they knew each other? And if she was desperate to find him, she obviously cared for his wellbeing meaning they knew each other and well. At least he hoped.

“As you wish, I will let you join me,” he said to her, the young woman was semi-conscious as she was starting to push herself up. “I think…you will make wonderful bait for my prey,” he wondered if he had made a mistake to say his last statement out loud. He held out his hand and helped the girl get to his feet. Ling Xiaoyu hesitantly grabbed the stranger’s hand. He had a firm yet gentle grasp as he helped her to her feet. He let go of her hand and Xiaoyu immediately placed a hand in her ear as she adjusted the small microchip translator that was lodged in her ear. It had loosened up from the last battle. “We need to get out of here,” Claudio spoke again. “Without getting caught,” he added.

“Should be simple enough, we came in without getting caught,” Xiaoyu replied. He smirked.

“You’re right,” he agreed. They entered the elevator Mishima Zaibatsu, the round glass elevator had the view of the city and their reflections could be seen. They were both quiet as they contemplated their decision to align forces and work together. Xioayu wiggled her fingers as Claudio cracked his knuckles nervously. Xiaoyu couldn’t bear the silence. Her nerves were somehow still high. Usually, after a good fight, her anxiety and adrenaline would peak and then drop. Though somehow she was still nervous. Her head raised by her reflection, looking past the cities’ lights and upwards. There she spotted a camera. She stared at as she grimaced. Claudio had subconsciously looked over his shoulder before glancing back up at the camera as well. “Don’t worry by the time they realize we’re here, we’ll be gone,” he said. Xiaoyu swallowed as she nodded.

They exited the elevator and were on the ground floor. The reflective floors were being shined by the nighttime janitors.  They hurriedly made it towards the exit when suddenly a group of Mishima Zaibatsu soldiers blocked the exit.

“You’re not supposed to be here!” a guy yelled at them. Claudio smirked as he casually walked toward them.

“Is that so? I think you should ask your boss, I was too supposed to be here,” he said.

“Right, who are you?” the guy asked.

“My name is Claudio Serafino,” he answered. “Go ahead ask,” he pushed. The guard talked to his headset. “Who’s the girl?” he asked.

“The girl is of no concern, she is a guest…my guest,” he added. “We were on our way out,” Claudio answered. The guards looked at each other for a moment.

“We have just received orders to escort you out, Mr. Serafino,” the guard replied. They were about to round on him when he raised his arms.

“Ah- ah…please, gentlemen, there is no need. We are leaving,” he said and the soldiers hesitantly split apart to let them pass. “Have a nice evening,” he said with a wave of his hand. Both Claudio and Xiaoyu exited the building.

“Phew…that was close,” Xiaoyu said relieved.

“No need to worry,” he replied. He began walking towards a limo that was parked a few blocks away. “Now that you know my name, perhaps you can tell me yours?” he asked. Xiaoyu looked down for a bit and nodded.

“My name is Ling Xiaoyu,” she answered.

“Ah, Chinese, I could tell by your outfit, though you speak Japanese fluently?” he asked. Xiaoyu nodded.

“Ever since I was a young girl I wanted to enter the fighting tournament,” Xiaoyu answered. “I wanted to win money for…” she paused looking away a bit embarrassed.

“Go on,” Claudio pushed. Xiaoyu looked away a bit annoyed and embarrassed.

“I wanted to win the prize money so I can create my own Amusement Park,” Xiaoyu finally revealed. Claudio chuckled haughtily as he held his gut.

“Oh to be young,” he let out.

“Yeah, well it didn’t work out so well. I mean after all, I didn’t win the tournament that year and Heihachi used my idea to create his own amusement park,” she let out bitterly. Claudio shook his head. “But it turned out for the best,” she continued suddenly her tone was much lighter than before. “Because I got to stay in Japan and go to school here,” she said with a shrug.

“Really? Is that how you met Jin Kazama?” he asked eying her slightly. She smiled.

“Well actually I met him in the tournament but after that, I did go to the same school as him,” she admitted.

“Interesting,” he let out.  

“What is?” she asked suddenly.

“Nothing, my dear,” he said as they reached the limo. He opened the limousine door and let her step in. Xiaoyu hesitated for a moment as she stepped a bit closer. “Don’t be shy my dear, if I wanted to hurt you, I would have done it sooner. Besides I’m quite sure you won’t go down easy next time,” he complimented. Xiaoyu swallowed before stepping closer and leaning in. It was a white limousine, it looked fancy and had wine and food on the side. Xiaoyu smiled as she hopped in. He followed suit and closed the door. Claudio lowered the window and spoke to the driver. “To the hotel please,” he demanded. The driver nodded as began to drive off. Xiaoyu began to stuff her face with snacks.

“These are really good, I’m so hungry…” she let out before munching. “You know how it is after a good fight, I get really hungry. Do you?” she asked. Claudio smiled as the girl’s cheeks became plump as she continued to stuff her face.

“Don’t we all?” he said with a wave of his hand. Xiaoyu nodded.

“This is really tasty, what is it?” she asked. Claudio smirked.

“It’s caviar,” he answered.

“Mmm good, what’s that?” she asked.

“It’s Sturgeon fish eggs,” he answered simply. Xiaoyu’s draw dropped as a bit of caviar slid out of her mouth as she caught it in her palm and placed it aside.

“Ewww gross!” she let out.

“Was it really gross? You were after all eating it just now, you did say it was …what was it tasty?” he replied. Xiaoyu grimaced as she put the caviar that fell out of her mouth back in her mouth. She swallowed it before wiping her hands. They were a bit silent for a bit.

“Tell me why were you visiting Mishima Zaibatsu?” Xiaoyu started suddenly. Claudio sighed as he looked off towards the side.

“I was called in by Heihachi Mishima… he stated he no longer needed my services,” he answered.

“Services?” Xiaoyu asked confused.

“Yes… services, do you know what I am?” he asked her staring at her. His blue eyes glistening as one of them seemed to shine white. Xiaoyu shook her head. “I am an exorcist,” he answered. “An exorcist from a very secretive Order called the Archers of Sirius,” he revealed. Xiaoyu perked a brow.

“If it’s such a secret why are you telling me about it?” she asked crossing her arms. Claudio looked away and smiled.

“You are rather obnoxious, you know that?” he stated. “However, you are right,” he answered. “I figured if we are going to work together we should be honest with each other,” he said picking some string off the seat next to him. Xiaoyu pursed her lips as she nodded.

“You’re right and I’m sorry,” she apologized.

“No need,” he said with a wave of his hand.  They were quiet once more.

“So what’s the plan?” she asked suddenly. He was quiet, not sure how to answer it.

“I don’t know yet,” he replied, he was half lying and half telling the truth. Inklings of thoughts popped into his mind, he just wondered if she was really strong enough to help him with it.

“It’s okay we’ll think of one,” she said as she pushed a button and opened the sunroof. Xiaoyu then stood up and looked out as she threw her arms in the air. “Hey!” she yelled waving her arms in the air, wind in her hair. “I’ve always wanted to do this!” she yelled dunking back in. “Hey!” she yelled out at pedestrians walking the street. “Hi!” she yelled at randomly. Claudio held in a chuckle as he looked out the windows and smirked. He watched at how the people reacted when Xiaoyu called out to them. Some waving back and calling out to her as well.

Finally they arrived at the hotel and he began closing the window. Xiaoyu dunked back in. “Hey!” she scolded. Claudio grinned.

“Come now the ride is over,” he said. Xiaoyu and Claudio made their way out of the limousine.

“Hey where are we?” she asked.

“At my hotel,” he answered.

“Why? My house is that way,” she let out.

“You are not going home my dear, we are on a chase to find Jin Kazama, remember? And Jin Kazama is not in town nor in this country,” he said. Xiaoyu’s brows furrowed for a moment before nodding. She just suddenly realized how serious the situation she was in.

“Okay, you’re right,” she answered. She followed Claudio into the fancy hotel, he handed her a credit card. “Go ahead order yourself a room,” he said. “I’ll book us some flights,” he said as he walked off towards the direction of his room. Xiaoyu did as she was told.

The next morning Xiaoyu was in a white bathrobe eating breakfast. She hummed to herself happily. It was just like how it was when she was in the tournament, traveling to different parts of the world, sleeping in hotels, finding nice amusement parks and rides. Soon there was a knock on the door. Xiaoyu frowned as she made her way towards the door.

“Who is it?” she asked.

“It’s Claudio… our flight leaves in three hours,” he let out. Xiaoyu sighed as she didn’t have any spare clothes she would have to wear the same ones. Three hours wasn’t enough time for her to go home and pack. After eating her breakfast she got redressed and waited for him to come once again. An hour later there was another knock. “It’s time,” he let out. Xiaoyu opened the door. He rubbed his fingers. “Card,” he said simply. Xiaoyu smiled as she handed him back his credit card. “Good let’s go,” he said. They checked out of the hotel and took a limousine towards the airport. They made their way towards the airport and got out. He had only one bag that he carried. Xiaoyu wondered if he only had one set of clothes as well.

“Where are we going?” Xiaoyu finally asked.

“We are going to where he was found,” he answered.

“But why?”

“Why not?” he replied.

“I thought we are going after Jin?” she asked.

“We are but Jin is missing once more. The Mishima Zaibatsu failed to recapture him, my contacts told me he is now after his father, Kazuya,” he answered.

“But why?” she asked confused.

“I don’t know perhaps to end this chaos,” he answered. “The thing is Kazuya has left town, supposedly he bought a ticket back to the Middle East,” he answered. “So we are going after him, I’m sure Jin will follow soon enough,” he said.  They boarded a plane and flew plane after plane towards the Middle East. They book a hotel by a huge market. Because of the jet lag, they both slept the next day. Soon they were another knock on her door. “Here put this on,” he said handing her a dress from the area.

“What’s this?” she asked happily but knew exactly what it was.

“I thought you could use another frock,” he said with a wave of his hand. Xiaoyu smiled as she closed the door. Xiaoyu got dressed in a long light green dress. It was made of light material but covered most of her body.  Soon they both stepped out. Claudio put on a pair of sunglasses on as a jeep pulled up towards them. He opened the door once more. “After you,” he said. Xiaoyu nodded as she hopped into the jeep. They traveled towards the remains of a temple.

“Where are we?” Xiaoyu asked.

“Rumor has it, this is where Jin disappeared during the last tournament,” he answered after a long drive they finally found the temple. Both Claudio and Xiaoyu stepped out, an archaeology team was working on digging up the ruins. He walked towards one of the members of a team. “What are we dealing with?” he asked simply. The guy nodded.

“Sir Serafino, glad to see you, let me show you what we have uncovered,” the archaeologist answered. He led them to a hole and some stone that had some hieroglyphs. Claudio read them slowly out loud.

“Azazel, the terrible can only be awaked by …blood? Offspring stars?” he struggled to translate. “The two evil stars, awakened energy renewed, can only be put back to rest by the two evil stars?” he translated.

“What do you think it means?” the archaeologist asked.

“Something evil, obviously and ancient…ugh never good,” he let out. “A great battle took place here and I intend to find out what happened,” he said. Soon they took the long drive back towards across the desert. Claudio was lost in thought and Xiaoyu’s head was leaning against one of the jeeps frames trying hard not to fall asleep. Soon they arrived back in town.

“Spheee, wake up,” he said nudging her gently. Xiaoyu opened her eyes muffling a yawn.

“Are we back?” she asked.

“Yes my dear, come let us find something to eat,” he said and helped her out of the jeep. They soon found a fancy restaurant and ate some dinner.

“So did you find what you looking for?” Xiaoyu asked as she ate casually. Claudio sighed.

“Not exactly,” he answered. Xiaoyu frowned. Claudio stared intensely at her. “Cheer up my dear girl the night is still young,” he said. He stood up and offered her his hand. He left some cash on the table and took her on a stroll around the market. Claudio and Xiaoyu looked at the various vendors. Every so often trying a piece of food or examining an item.

“Oooh pretty,” she let out picking up an item. She picked up a white elaborate type scarf.

“That’s a wedding item,” Claudio said to her picking up another less gilded scarf. When suddenly he did a double take and looking across him, past the merchant and towards a window. “Get down,” he said and pulled Xiaoyu down. Xiaoyu yelled as the sound of a bullet was heard. Soon more gunshots followed. Xiaoyu and others around the area began to panic. “Let’s go,” Claudio said as he rushed Xiaoyu away from the market. A man with a knife soon appeared out of nowhere. Claudio pushed Xiaoyu back as he blocked the man with the knife. “Not today,” he said. They began fighting, Claudio dodged the knife before kicking the man back. Another man grabbed Xiaoyu by her dress from behind. She wasted no time kicking him high into the air. The man yelled before falling onto a stall. “Come,” Claudio said pulling her away once more. They began running down the street towards the direction of the hotel.

Suddenly a vehicle pulled up in front of them blocking their path. The door opened and a well-dressed man with a turban waved them to come in. They both looked behind them and noticed that a few men were chasing them. They had no choice but to trust the stranger. They got into the vehicle and drove off. With closer inspection, the man appeared familiar.

“Who are you?” Xiaoyu asked.

“My name is Shaheen and I came here to help you,” he answered.

“Why?” Claudio asked.

“We’ve stumbled upon the temple as well, we allowed your archaeologist to have the permits to excavate,” he answered.

“Then you have my thanks but that doesn’t explain why you are here…now,” Claudio replied. Shaheen smiled.

“Yes, my associates have discovered that Kazuya Mishima has discovered your arrival,” he answered. “He hired mercenaries to take you out,” Shaheen answered. Xiaoyu looked at Claudio sadly.

“We have a hotel-“

“Yes, your room has been searched, it’s no longer safe there, I’ll take you to a safer location,” Shaheen answered.

“How can we trust you?” Claudio asked.

“Do you have a choice?” Shaheen asked. Claudio scoffed.

“I always have a choice,” Claudio answered. “Why are you helping us?” he then asked. Shaheen nodded.

“We want the same thing… I’ve seen it with my own eyes, the devil… its wrath,” he answered. “The world is not safe with such evil in the world, it must be destroyed,” he answered. Claudio slowly nodded.

“Then we do want the same thing,” he replied.

“No! You’re not going to hurt Jin!” Xiaoyu shouted out. Claudio looked at Xiaoyu her eyes wide with worry as she held onto the gilded white scarf. She must have accidentally stole it during the attack.

“I promise you I will try my best to save your friend,” Claudio answered simply only eying her before staring back at the man in front of him.  Shaheen explained what he saw in Japan and took them to a reclusive slum. There they slept until he escorted them back to the airport. They said their goodbyes and gave each other thanks. Once again Claudio and Xiaoyu were flying elsewhere.

“Where are we going now?” Xiaoyu asked.

“Back to my beloved Italy,” he answered.

“But why?” she asked. He remained silent for a bit.

“To regroup,” he answered as he now held onto the white scarf with gold trim. It was a pretty scarf, his favorite color too and it gave him an idea. He smirked as he rubbed the material between his fingers.

They soon arrived in Italy and Xiaoyu was ecstatic.

“This place is so pretty!” she squealed.

“Of course it is,” he said with a wave of his hand. “Come now, there is time to look around later, for now, I must get back to my Order and discuss,” he said. Xiaoyu frowned and let out an exaggerated awe but agreed. They drove a taxi across town to the outskirts, there was a large garden and gravel road. Statues and fountains could be seen as they drove up to a huge building that look like a museum.

“Where are we?” Xiaoyu asked.

“We are at headquarters of the Archers of Sirius,” he answered proudly. Xiaoyu looked around in awe. She followed him into the large building that had marble floors and marble statues.

“It’s so pretty,” she said happily.

“Yes, now watch your step,” he replied.

“Huh?” she let out as she suddenly slipped not seeing the steps. He rushed towards her side and grabbed her arm and shoulder with a smile. Xiaoyu blushed as she looked up at him embarrassed, she looked up a bit longer admiring his blue eyes. “Sorry,” she let out. He let go of her.

“No worries, many newcomers do the same thing,” he said as he walked towards the middle of the room. Soon another man dressed in blue came towards them.

“A guest?” he asked surprised.

“Yes, a special guest, don’t’ worry she is no threat…to the Order but she may be to you if you cross her,” he said warningly. He smirked as he looked at Xiaoyu gave her a wink. Xiaoyu smiled. “Now find her a room, a pretty one with a good view,” he added as he walked off towards another direction. Xiaoyu watched as Claudio disappear off towards another corridor. The man in blue cleared his throat.

“If you may, follow me?” he said. He took Xiaoyu towards another corridor and into a round room. There he told her to wait patiently. After half an hour he once again told her to follow him. After going up some steps he led her towards another hall and towards another room. He opened and it and presented her room. “This is where you shall be staying, as instructed it has a nice view of the Chateau’s grounds,” he replied. Xiaoyu stepped in and felt like a princess from a cartoon movie. She looked around the gilded room and large bed with sheer curtain and tall banister. The man soon closed the door and Xiaoyu jumped on the oversized bed.

“So soft,” she said as she bounced a little. She made her way towards the window’s balcony and stepped out. She gasped as she saw the green fields and fancy topiaries. Xiaoyu squealed as she ran towards the bathroom. There was a large porcelain tub and embodied towels. Xiaoyu was overwhelmed with joy as she made her way back to bed. She hopped it once more, closing her eyes falling fast asleep.

Soon Xiaoyu woke up the smell of food by her side. She woke up startled that someone entered the room without her knowing. She was a bit paranoid at first but was too hungry to care for too long. She ate breakfast when there was a knock on the door.  Xiaoyu opened the door and there stood Claudio.

“Ah Good Morning,” he said. “May I come in?” he asked. Xiaoyu nodded and stepped back. “Enjoying your meal?” he asked. Xiaoyu nodded and smiled.

“Yes it’s delicious,” she answered.

“Good, how about the accommodations, are they to your liking?” he asked. Xiaoyu blushed as she got all giddy.

“This room is so pretty and the view is awesome,” she said happily. Claudio smiled.

“Good I have another gift for you, it should be sent up here any minute,” he said happily. “Do you know most Order members eat at the Dining Hall, however since you are a guest, I figured it was only right for you to eat by yourself, perhaps one day you will join the rest of us in the hall,” he said. Xiaoyu shrugged. “Now I must be going, please get dressed,” he said as he left the room and closed the door.

“Get dressed in what?” Xiaoyu asked confused. She made her way back to her food and continue to eat. Soon there was another knock at the door. “Who is it?” Xiaoyu asked.

“Ugh…it’s Fabian, I have a delivery for you,” he answered. Xiaoyu opened the door. The young Italian man, had olive skin and brown soft eyes, he was around her age, he was holding a large box. She took it and placed it on a nearby table. Immediately she opened it. It was a white sundress. Xiaoyu smiled happily. It looked like her size.

“It’s so pretty! Do you think it fits?” she asked as she ran towards the mirror and held it up to her. “I think so, I wonder how he guessed my size?” she asked. The man just smiled as he backed out confused. “What’s wrong?” she asked when suddenly she remembered that he didn’t understand her. “Oh I forgot…the translator thing,” she looked up and tried to remember a word in their language. “Oh, I remember, Grazie!” she said like a cheer. The man smiled as he slowly backed out and closed the door.

“Thank God, I thought she would never stop talking,” Fabian said to himself as he walked away.

Xiaoyu got dressed and waited for Claudio and waited. The morning was soon gone and Xiaoyu grew impatient and bored with waiting. She then decided to look for Claudio herself. The Order was rather big but not as big the Mishima Zaibatsu. She wondered around the halls and corridors. Some were dimly lit others brightly. She peeked into rooms, some had people in it others didn’t. Suddenly a man with a plague mask grabbed her shoulder.

Xiaoyu reacted by elbowing him and twisting his arm, causing the guard to fall to the ground. Soon another guard attacked but Xiaoyu dodged the man’s punches before palming forward in an upward fan motion. The man was hit but he was about to attack her again. Before she knew it two more guards were on her attacking her on both sides. However, Xiaoyu, had plenty of experience dealing with attacks like this. She defended herself well as the men were getting tired.

“What is it with all this commotion?” Claudio walked out of a room down the hall along with one of his colleagues. He placed his hands behind his back and walked towards the scene. He pulled a guard's hand back that was about to grab Xiaoyu by her hair. “That isn’t polite,” he scolded. He let go of the guard’s hand. “Now go this isn’t how we treat guest!” he said angrily. The guards apologized and did what they were told. “Ah, Xiaoyu, I’m sorry that not everyone is informed of your…current residency,” he started. “Are you alright?” he asked. Xiaoyu dusted herself off.

“Is my dress still clean?” she asked realizing he was wearing white pants and a casual loose fitting shirt. Claudio smirked.

“But of course,” he replied. “Come it’s time to explore some of my home,” he said and presented his hand. Xiaoyu placed her small hand into his and he led her out of the Order. She didn’t think about how intimate the jester was until they were almost of the Order. Though she did notice he had incredibly soft hands as if he had never did any hard day’s work in his life. They soon stepped out of the Order and waited for a vehicle to pick them up.

“Oh it’s not white,” Xiaoyu let out as red sports car came around. Claudio chuckled.

“The Order has many different cars, we try to be inconspicuous,” he answered. Xiaoyu nodded. Once again Claudio stepped up and opened the door for her. “After you,” he said to her. Xiaoyu hopped into the red sports car. To her surprise, Claudio jumped into the driver’s seat. He began driving her out of the compound and back into the city. There she saw the old architecture buildings and locals on the street. It was a different feel from China and Japan but was still lovely. Soon they stopped at a restaurant and sat outside in a Veranda. They ate the local cuisine and indulged in wine. After a while, Xiaoyu was full but somehow she couldn’t stop munching on things, everything just tasted so good. 

Claudio stared intensely as he played casually with a crumb. Xiaoyu felt awkward as she took a sip of wine.

“What is it?” she asked. Claudio sighed as he tossed the crumb aside and looked away.

“I have concocted a plan to lure Jin Kazama to us,” he started seriously and casually at the same time. His eyes making contact with hers briefly. Xiaoyu lit up.

“You did!” she let out excitedly. Claudio smirked.

“Yes…however,” he paused. “I’m not sure you are truly ready to do anything it takes,” he started. Xiaoyu frowned.

“What do you mean?” she asked.

“Back at that night…where we first met, you said you knew what you must do, well I have a devised a plan but I don’t think you are ready to do it,” he said with a scoff like smirk. Xiaoyu slammed her hands on the table.

“Yes I am! I said I was ready to anything and I meant it,” she said strongly. Claudio chuckled.

“I’ll decide when you are ready. For now let us be off,” he said signally for the check. Xiaoyu looked put off and was evidently obvious by her pout. “So did you like what you saw today?” he asked once again. Xiaoyu nodded.

“It’s not home but it’s still very pretty,” she answered. Claudio nodded

“Good, how would you like to stay a bit longer?” he suggested. Xiaoyu looked up at him confused.

“What do you mean?” she asked.

“I mean stay for a while take in the scenery, experience the culture fully,” he said as the waiter brought the receipt and he took out some cash and tossed it on the table. Xiaoyu looked nervous.

“I don’t know,” she replied.

“Come on, I know you just finished High School, perhaps you see this as a break before entering college,” he said as he stood up and walked towards her side. He once again presented her his hand. Xiaoyu took it and was helped off her seat. He led her to the balcony where the sun was setting. “I’ll give you some time to think about it,” he said.

They drove back to the Order where she was escorted back to her room. There she had stayed the rest of the night. The next day there was knock on the door. This time it was Fabian with another person a lady. She had Asian features but they weren’t prevalent.

“Hi!” Xiaoyu let out. The woman spoke in Japanese.

“May we come in,” she said. Xiaoyu nodded and let them in.  Soon Fabian began speaking and the woman translated.

“I am Miss. Russo and we are at your service by orders of Master Claudio, Fabian is to escort you anywhere you like in the city, I am here to help translate and teach you Italian with some lessons,” she said with a small smile.

“Lessons?” Xiaoyu let out.

“Yes, to help you communicate better with the locals and Order,” she answered. Fabian spoke once again and the woman translated.

“Claudio is busy today, Fabian will be at your service, if you are to need anything just pick up the phone and dial 3, and classes are at 4PM” she added in quickly. They began to leave, when Fabian began talking once more. “Oh, and breakfast and dinner will be served at the dinner hall, he will be back to escort you soon,” and with that they left.

Xiaoyu jumped back to her bed trying to figure out what was going on. A few minutes later Fabian escorted her to dining hall the room was huge. There were men and women eating at a long table, most were wearing a navy blue color. A few white and some black. Xiaoyu ate quietly mostly out of observation. Soon she was escorted back to her room. After a couple of hours Xiaoyu became bored once more. She called Fabian and both Fabian and the translator came.

“I want to go outside,” Xiaoyu pointed out towards the window. They then escorted her on the grounds where she walked around in the light breeze contemplating what to do. She began asking Fabian questions. “Do you know what Claudio is planning?” she asked. Fabian answered and Miss Russo translated.

“No, I do not. I am a lower tier member,” he answered. Xiaoyu nodded.

“I just don’t feel at home here, I mean it is pretty is just. I can’t do anything I want,” she said. Once again the translator translated for the both of them.

“Fabian believes that this…situation is only temporary with time you will most likely have more freedoms,” she said. Xiaoyu pursed her lips.

“More freedoms do sound nice but I don’t have any money,” Xiaoyu answered.

“He says the Order is very wealthy they will provide you with what you need,” Miss Russo answered. Xiaoyu nodded and sighed. They soon went back to the dining hall and ate once more before it was time for her classes. The classes were an hour long and they went over some basic words and greetings. Soon Xiaoyu’s head was filled with Italian words she had a hard time relaxing. The next day went smoothly. Fabian showed her different parts of the Order while they decided to order a translator from Mishima Zaibatsu so Miss Russo would no longer have to tag along and concentrate her efforts in teaching. Once again Xiaoyu’s heads were filled with Italian words, her pronunciation was still pretty awful, however.

On the third day there was a knock on the door and Xiaoyu answered expecting to see Fabian but was instead greeted by Claudio. Her smile faded a bit.

“I see you are taking quite a liking to Fabian,” he said as he walked in. Xiaoyu nodded and blushed slightly.

“He’s very nice,” she answered. “Not too bad looking,” she added. Claudio chuckled. “I’m sorry I have been busy these past couple of days. However, I have made some time for you, would you like to see the country side?” he asked. Xiaoyu nodded. “Good get dressed,” he said as he left. An hour later they drove a black luxury car further out of the country passing fields of grapes and tomatoes.  They entered a small town and ate. Xiaoyu was able to use of the greetings and buy a thing or two with the help of Claudio. Soon it was getting late and they drove back to the Order, she was escorted back to her room. There Xiaoyu watched some local tv while munching on some chips when the door knocked. “Come in!” she yelled. Claudio was once again in her room. Xiaoyu smiled. “Hey, what do you want?” she asked. Claudio strolled in grabbed the remote and turned off the tv. “Hey!” she let out. “I was watching that!” she let out.

“I know… and I’m sorry but I need to ask you something, come,” he said and led her to the balcony. A warm sweet smelling breeze blew. Xiaoyu closed her eyes and sniffed as Claudio looked up to the moonlight. “Beautiful,” he breathed out. Xiaoyu nodded in agreement. “Now I’ve came here to ask you have you decided to stay?” he asked. Xiaoyu turned pale and looked down.

“I forgot about that,” she said weakly. Claudio grinned. “I was just… I don’t know for how long?” she asked.

“I say about three months,” he answered. Xiaoyu looked nervously off the side.

“I don’t know,” she answered meekly. Claudio laughed.

“I’ve never seen you this bashful, it is a simple yes or no answer. However if you say no our plan will fail,” he added. Xiaoyu swallowed as she began thinking about it. It wasn’t too bad here, it was pretty, warm, the people were nice, and all this could help her find Jin. Xiaoyu nodded.

“Okay,” she said strongly. Claudio clapped.

“Good, I will see about getting you a new wardrobe and a few more luxuries,” he said happily. Xiaoyu’s smile beamed. She liked the sound of that. He walked back into the room. “Goodnight, have sweet dreams,” he said and left her room.

The next morning Xiaoyu heard a knock on her door. She opened the door and Fabian was on the other side.

“Where is Miss Russo?” Xiaoyu asked. Fabian suddenly smiled.

“Miss Russo is not here because… I finally got my Mishima Zaibatsu translator!” he said happily. Xiaoyu smiled happily too.

“That’s so great now we can talk to each other like friends!” she said. He nodded. “Great let’s go eat breakfast I’m starving!” she said and stepped out of her room. They were soon in the dining hall as they both ate and chat. Fabian explained to her the history, work and tenets the Order followed. He also explained about their ranks.

“So where is Claudio where does he eat?” Xiaoyu asked.

“Oh he is higher ranking, most of higher ranking members can decide to eat alone in solace or at the hall, Claudio just always preferred to eat in his office,” Fabian answered. Xiaoyu nodded.

“Figures,” she said. The day went by fast and the next morning after breakfast Fabian was told to escort her to the city and buy her a new wardrobe. Xiaoyu entered many shops and tried on many types of clothes, dresses, and shoes. She didn’t know how much they spent and didn’t care. Opportunities like this came once a lifetime. After eating at a local restaurant Xiaoyu returned just in time for her classes. The routine was starting to mesh well with her, Fabian and Claudio shook things up just the right amount to keep her curiosity and boredom pacified.

One evening Claudio took Xiaoyu out back to the same restaurant they had the same very discussion. Once again he stared at her intensely and Xiaoyu took a sip of wine to calm her nerves.

“What is it?” she asked. His eyes narrowed.

“I think you are ready now,” he said. Xiaoyu’s eyes widen.

“Good,” she said strongly. He leaned back once more crossing his legs masculine like.

“I’ve been studying and traveling, finding ways to help cure your friend from this madness. There are very few accounts of successful attempts, it is genetic, it is blood bound, I fear I may never be able to clear the curse. Perhaps I can bind it so it can never be released,” he answered. Xiaoyu looked down sadly.

“We have to try,” Xiaoyu said more to her convince herself.

“I agree,” he replied. “That is where you come in,” he said. Xiaoyu nodded and sat up straight. “We need to lure Jin to us, he won’t come out of hiding willingly. I have devised a plan to get him to come out, however it is very risky,” he said casually. Xiaoyu nodded.

“Okay what is it?” she pushed. He glanced up at her before looking away.

“How close are you with Jin?”Claudio asked. Xiaoyu looked down and away.

“I’d say we’re very close,” she answered.

“Close enough to stop you from making an important choice?” he asked eying her for her reactions. Xiaoyu thought about.

“I think so,” she said. Claudio smirked.

“Good because my plan will not work otherwise,” he replied. He was silent as he eyed Xiaoyu for a bit before smiling. “I propose a wedding,” he started nonchalantly.

“A wedding? Really? Whose?” she asked excitedly. She did love weddings.

“Ours,” he answered. Xiaoyu turned pale.

“Wh-what?!” she let out.

“You said you were ready and willing to do anything to help your friend and if you are right about how much he cares about you then this will definitely draw him out from the hole he is hiding in,” he said strongly. Xiaoyu took a deep breath, trying to listen and calm himself. Everything he said made sense.

“But…but aren’t you not allowed to…”

“What get married? Of course not, in fact our Order encourages us to. We are not Catholic, we are rivals,” he revealed.

“Oh,” she replied simply. Claudio smiled as he suddenly grabbed her hand that was on the table.

“You do not have to answer yet and to make this plan work we have to appear to be courting and have that knowledge slip out far and wide,” he said. Xiaoyu was stiff as she listened to his words and though his thumb that stroke her hand was somehow soothing she was still conflicted. She pulled her hand away.

“I’ll do it,” she said. “This has to work,” she said strongly. Claudio leaned back and smiled.

“Let’s drink to it,” he said raising a glass of wine. “To catch a devil with a blushing bride,” he said and put the glass to his lips and took a drink. Xiaoyu did the same thing, wondering if she did have the courage and strength to pull the plan off.

It started out slowly at first, Claudio came to visit her and take her out more often. He showered her with gifts as well and though she was tense around him at first. She was beginning to loosen up, after all it was just a ruse and if it didn’t look authentic then the plan could still fail she reasoned with herself. There was a knock at her door and Xiaoyu expected to see Miss Russo for her classes but was instead greeted by Claudio.

“Oh, ehi Claudio, perché non vieni,” Xiaoyu said in Italian. Claudio clapped impressed as he entered the room.

“Bravo! Your pronunciation is getting better, I see,” he said. Xiaoyu nodded and blushed. “I have tickets to the Opera at 6, so get dressed in one of your prettier dresses, I think the silver one will do fine,” he said with devious wink and smile. “I’ll have someone come up to do your hair and nails,” and with that, he left.

Xiaoyu soon got dressed in a shimmering silver dress and two ladies came, one did her hair as the other did her nails.  Right after they drove a black car towards the Opera. The Opera was long and even with the translator, she did not understand it. She supposed Opera’s weren’t her thing, afterward there was a party, where guest sipped on champagne and ate finger food talking about the Opera. There was a familiar guest, it was Anna Williams. Xiaoyu clung to Claudio and whispered.

“I know her…she’s Nina Williams sister and employee of Lee Chaolan,” Xiaoyu whispered. Claudio smirked.

“This is perfect timing then,” he said as he held up her hand and slipped on a beautiful diamond ring. Xiaoyu’s eyes lit up as she gasped lightly. She nervously looked towards her side and sure enough Anna had spotted them. Anna held her drink and perked a brow as she watched them curiously a few feet away. Xiaoyu’s nerves grew worse, she wanted to sell this. This could be one of their only chance. Suddenly Xiaoyu got on her tiptoes and grabbed Claudio’s cheeks and kissed him. He looked a bit shocked at first but then kissed her back. To her surprise he was a good kisser and the kiss was relaxing her nerves. She broke the kiss and smiled he stared down at her smiling once more.

“That was unexpected…but I’m not complaining,” he said into her ear. Soon the sound of heels clicking came towards them.

“Well, well, well what do we have here?” Anna interrupted her voice sensual and rich with interest. She held her champagne glass haughtily and inhaled through her nose. “Is that you Xiaoyu,” she asked. Xiaoyu stepped away from Claudio for a moment standing up stiffly.

“Oh, it’s you,” Xiaoyu let out.

“Well that wasn’t very nice,” Anna said. “Who’s this gentlemen?” she asked. Xiaoyu swallowed before stepping forward.

“Anna Williams, this here is Claudio…Claudio Serafino. Claudio, Anna,” she introduced. Anna nodded with a smirk as Claudio did the same.

“So what brings you here, Xiao?” she asked.

“I’m here for the Opera,” she answered. Anna rolled her eyes.

“I see that but why are you here, in _Italy_?” she asked.

“I think that is a rather private question and even ruder tone,” Claudio interrupted. “She’s here with me, as you have obviously noticed, we are to be wed,” he said pulling Xiaoyu to him. Xiaoyu smiled as she placed a hand on his chest.

“Oh…oh,” she said in shock, her eyes wide taken aback. “Well congratulations, where did you two meet?” she asked.

“We met in the last tournament,” Xiaoyu said strongly.

“Oh… how nice, heard the last one went awry,” she said silkily.

“It did but as they say some good things are bred out of chaos,” Claudio replied. Anna smiled.

“I’m glad, you look lovely Xiaoyu, and once again congratulations,” she said and Anna took her leave. Xiaoyu exhaled a deep breath she was holding in and faced Claudio.

“You think she bought it?” she asked nervously. 

“Shhh, it’ll have to do, I think you did fine,” he said reassuringly as he rubbed her shoulders. Xiaoyu looked at his hands momentarily but she was getting cold and they were still in the public eye and they had to look like lovers. She hugged him for comfort.

“I’m tired,” she said simply. Claudio held her an embrace.

“Its fine, we shall go,” he said, he then led her back to the car. Xiaoyu leaned her head against the glass window thinking about what happened. Claudio was such a great actor, maybe even too good, his feelings almost felt genuine. It was scary in a way, that she was started to get confused. The next day Xiaoyu wanted to be left alone. She had to process what was going on fully.

Meanwhile, Anna made sure to spill the juicy gossip. She first told her lover and employer, Lee Chaolan, in turn he told Alisa and Alisa told Lars. Lars wasn’t sure what to believe and he and Lee held an investigation into to it.

Xiaoyu pushed away her nerves and knew what she had to do. It’s for Jin, all for him, she reasoned with herself. Once again Claudio took her out on town and bought her some clothes. They spoke about wedding plans and dress designers for her wedding dress. It was living a lie but it was fun living a lie, it was fun feeling desired, and it was fun being pampered, even if it was all an act. A couple of days later he took her to a beach. They stepped out the car and Xiaoyu was all too excited to run toward the ocean. She started to take off when suddenly Claudio grabbed her wrist and pulled her in real close. Xiaoyu was starting to get used to his forceful demeanor it wasn’t really painful, he was gentle at the same time and in a way she was starting to like it. He looked down at her seriously.

“We are being followed,” he whispered to her seriously. “Behave yourself,” he said as he bent down and planted a kiss on her forehead. Xiaoyu closed her eyes and knew what that meant. He let go of her and she once again took off towards the beach. She wore white two-piece bikini and black sunglasses. She had a sheer bolero wrapped around her waist but when she got near the ocean she took off her sunglasses and bolero. Meanwhile, Claudio set up a parasol and a couple of blankets. He brought out a book to read as he sat on the blanket every once in a while eyeing Xiaoyu from a distance. Xiaoyu splashed around and waves for a while before getting tired. She turned around and thought she saw someone in the tall grass in the distance. A cold shiver ran through her as she stepped out of the water. She put on her bolero and her sunglasses once again. She casually made her way back towards Claudio and sat next to him under the parasol.

“I think I saw someone…but why?” she asked lowly as the air was drying her off. Claudio turned a page of his book.

“Don’t know…I have my suspicions however,” he said. Xiaoyu sighed as she scooted closer to him for warmth.

“I’m cold,” she said. Claudio chuckled.

“It’s fine…ahhh, yeah you’re wet and cold,” he let out putting away his book. “Here,” he said bringing a towel and wrapping it around her. Xiaoyu smiled as he dried her off. He leaned in and gave a hug from behind. She tensed up for a bit before grabbing his arm. “We should go, I think they’ve seen enough,” he said quietly to her ear. Xiaoyu nodded. They began packing up their things and held hands as they made it back to the car. Once inside the car both Xiaoyu and Claudio laughed. “I hope they found what they were looking for,” Claudio said as he started turning on the car. “You did well, not overly clinging yet subtle,” he said. Xiaoyu nodded.

“Yeah,” she replied simply not sure how she felt about it all. “I’m hungry let’s eat!” she said changing the subject. Claudio looked at her and smiled.

“I think that’s a good idea,” he said as they drove off.

Lee sat in his office as he received an email. He opened it, it was from the investigators, he set a brief report of who they are, what he had seen them doing. With plenty of pictures as evidence. Lee cusped his fingers as he browsed through the pictures. Anna snuck up behind him and leaned in looking at the pictures.

“I told you,” she said smugly. “They’re rather cute, aren’t they?” she said as Lee scrolled through the pictures.

“Hmm, yes, I can’t believe it,” he said in shocked.

“What’s not to believe?” Anna said leaning back up crossing his arms.  “I say he’s quite the catch,” Anna let out.

“Yeah but she doesn’t seem like his type,” Lee said. “She wasn’t even Jin’s type to be honest,” he said leaning away.

“She’s more mature now, besides some men really go for that kind of thing,” Anna said looking at her nails.

“I guess you’re right, the thing is to tell or not to tell Lars and Jin,” he said leaning back from his computer.

“I don’t see the harm in telling Lars about it, I think you could leave it up to him, to tell Jin or not,” she said. “Clean hands,” she said. Lee smiled and nodded.

“I think you’re right,” he agreed. “If there is a wedding it’ll be fun to watch,” he said happily.

Lars received the forward email from Lee. He stared at it for a while he didn’t know what to do. Lee was letting him have the decision to tell Jin about it or not. He was in a bind. He didn’t know what to do about it so he decided to confide in Alisa.

“Oh my gosh it’s really is true!” Alisa said in shock as he showed him the pictures.

“Yes it seems so,” Lars said simply.

“What should we do?” Alisa asked.

“I don’t know, that’s why I’m showing you,” Lars said.

“I can’t believe she did not tell me or Miharu about it,” Alisa replied sadly.

“Perhaps she wants to keep a secret?” he asked.

“Maybe, maybe not, maybe we’ll get a wedding invitation!” she processed out loud. “I never been to a wedding,” she said happily.

“You’re missing the point, I need to know if I should tell Jin about it or not,” he said to Alisa. Alisa tilted her head and placed a finger on her lips.

“I’m processing the results,” she said simply. “My data reveals that holding on to such as secret could result in loss of trust between you and your nephew Jin Kazama,” she said thinking about it. Lars nodded.

“You’re right,” he said nodding. “Thank you, Alisa,” he thanked. Alisa nodded and smiled. As soon as Lars walked away, Alisa wasted no time hacking into Lars’ email and downloading the email for herself.

A few days later, Lars made it to the location Jin was hiding. He was hiding in a small dive apartment in Vietnam, where labor was cheap. Lars found him on a balcony looking out at the city.

“Why are you here?” Jin asked simply. Lars sighed as he walked up towards him.

“To see how you were doing,” he answered.

“I’m fine,” he replied simply.

“Apparently, found any news on Kazuya Mishima?” Lars asked.

“Word has it, he is making plans to stealthily take control of Mishima Zaibatsu,” he said. “Because of my absence he may have the right to take it over,” Jin revealed.

“You can’t let that happen,” Lars warned.

“Why not, maybe I should, I have never invested in it anyways,” Jin admitted.

“Yeah but your father, he’s not like you, he will try to use it for a global takeover,” Lars warned. Jin was silent.

“Perhaps, but then I’ll know where he is,” he said. Lars was silent as he shook his head. Jin always wanted to go for the risky all or nothing route. A woman suddenly appeared behind him. She was average height, thin and yet curvaceous. Lars perked a brow as she placed her purse on a table.

“Am I interrupting anything?” she asked. Jin remained silent. Lars suddenly felt really uncomfortable as he stepped back.

“Look just check your email, I’ll be around,” he said and made himself scarce.

Later that evening, Jin sat on the edge of his bed, the room was dark, only the red light from the outside shined in. He opened his laptop and turned it on. The screen’s bright light illuminated him and the woman who was still lying down behind him. Her eyes opened the bright laptop screen’s light waking her. She groaned as she pushed herself up and wrapped an arm around his shoulder.

“Work already?” she asked. Jin remained silent. She planted a few kisses before letting her arm slide off of him and laying back down, facing away from the light.

Jin found the email that was forward to him, original sender Lee Chaolan, to Lars, to him. He clicked on it and read it, at first he was confused, he didn’t know what to think, he honestly didn’t believe it. Then he scrolled down and image files started to load, one by one. Xiaoyu with this Claudio out in a veranda eating dinner, holding hands strolling in the street. In the beach, he zoomed in and examined their faces. He wanted to see their smiles, he wanted to see her smile. In the beach, he saw a soft smile cross her lips as she was wrapped around a towel. He scrolled back up and reread the information the detective wrote down engaged, wedding date, unknown. He swallowed as he scrolled back down to examine the pictures once more. It was at first a numbing feeling, he didn’t know what to feel. Then it became apparent he did feel, he just didn’t want to feel it. He stood up and walked across the room, he started pouring himself a drink. Hurt…anger, hurt, he took the shot and slammed down the glass. When suddenly without thinking he started throwing things off the counter, then across the room. The woman in the bed woke up startled as she watched him continue to throw things in apparent anger. She scoffed as she began to get dressed.

“You don’t pay me well enough to put me through this,” she said as she frantically began to get dress and collect her belongings.

Xiaoyu awoke she was sweating profusely and her body felt like it was on fire. She kicked off the covers trying to figure out if the room’s heat was on. Though it didn’t seem so, it was just her, her body aflame. Startled and confused she made her way to the balcony and opened the door where she watched the sky slowly brighten. A cool breeze blew and immediately cooled her off. She hugged herself confused, before going back inside. She awoke from the sounds of knocking, she lazily got up and opened the door.

“Miss Ling, it’s breakfast time,” Fabian said. Xiaoyu smiled before releasing a yawn.

“Oh, hi Fabian, I woke up too early last night, I think I’ll skip breakfast, I need more sleep,” Xiaoyu said. Fabian frowned.

“I’ll send someone up with some breakfast later,” he said. Xiaoyu yawned again.

“That’s great, thanks,” she said closing the door and making her way back to bed.

A couple of days passed and there was a knock on Jin’s door. He opened it and grimaced when he saw it was Lars on the other side.

“It’s you,” he said thinking about whether to let him in.

“Can I come in?” Lars asked. Jin nodded and let him in.  “I’m guessing you probably know why I’m here by now,” Lars said. Jin remained silent as he opened a bottle of juice and started drinking. Lars held back a scoff. “Did you open the email?” he asked. Jin made his way to a pack of cigarettes and took one out as he scoffed.

“Yes,” he said.

“And?” Lars asked.

“And what?” Jin asked back as he began to light it.

“That’s it, nothing? You really don’t care?” Lars asked. Jin made his way towards a wall and leaned against it as he took a hit.

“What’s there to talk about,” Jin replied.

“I’m not sure if you’re more of a fucking idiot or a fucking asshole,” Lars said crossing his arms.  Jin glared at him, a bit shocked and angry. He finally released a smirk and took another hit of his cigarette.

“It’s her life she can do what she wants,” Jin finally revealed.

“Man, you really are pathetic,” Lars said scratching the back of his head.

“Fuck you, you don’t know me, she’s better off, better off without me,” Jin said looking away.

“Don’t give that crap, all this time you pushed her away was because you cared for her? Sounds like a fucking cop-out,” Lars said. Jin’s anger was starting to grow as he dropped his cigarette and stepped on it with his bare feet.

“You know what I am, what I’m capable of,” Jin spoke. “The line ends here, it ends with me,” he said strongly.

“So you’ll live a life of unhappiness because you’re afraid?” Lars asked. Jin shook his head frustrated.

“I’ll do whatever it takes to not become my father,” Jin said strongly.

“Even Heihachi knew when to love,” Lars said.

“Yeah… that’s why you’re here….why we’re here having this conversation, a little too much love to give, huh?” Jin mocked. Lars was silent before he let out a laugh. It was moments like this that reminded him why he still fought to save his nephew’s humanity. Jin released a sly grin. “Look, I don’t want to have a family, I can’t afford to make the same mistake and pass on this…curse,” he said walking away. “Xiao will want a family someday…she deserves one,” he finally admitted. Lars looked down the possibility of having a family of his own also seemed bleak especially with his close relationship with Alisa.

“Well the rate you’re going you might have one on accident,” Lars said making his way past him and towards the door.

“Fuck off,” Jin said to him.

“I’m going but you need to man up and admit your feelings to yourself and maybe to her…finally to her,” he said making his way towards the door. “You give yourself way too much credit and no one else enough,” Lars said before leaving.

“Grazie per essere venuto al mio matrimonio,” Miss Russo said. Xiaoyu did her best to repeat the sentence, her pronounciation was getting better, but her accent was still heavy. “Good, good,” Miss Russo said. “Again,” she said and Xiaoyus sighed before doing her best to repeat it. “Better, much better,” Miss Russo said. She smiled before grinning. “How about something for the wedding night,” she said cracking her fingers thinking about it. Xiaoyu looked up to the side not sure what she meant, _what she thought she meant._ “Oh I got one, how about this; il tuo corpo è bellissimo, Facciamo l'amore,” Miss Russo said. Xiaoyu’s jaw slowly dropped not sure if she ever wanted to say that but realized everyone thought the wedding was legit, except for a select few. “Well come on now, don’t be shy,” she said. Xiaoyu stuttered to repeat the words. Miss Russo shook her head. “You need more practice that wasn’t sexy at all,” she said.

“I-I can’t… I mean I’m not good enough to say something that hard,” Xiaoyu said. Miss Russo waved her hand.

“You have plenty of time, how about just practice the second part, say that right and Claudio surely won’t wait for the dress to be off,” she said deviously off to the side. It became apparent to Xiaoyu that Miss Russo fancied her future husband more than she let on. Xiaoyu looked away before laughing.

“Ugh, I’ll just practice the second part,” Xiaoyu said. It was embarrassing but it reminded her of how serious the situation she was in.

The next day Xiaoyu, Fabian and Miss Russo helped Xiaoyu look for a wedding dress. They went to all the fashion designers first and tried on a few dresses. A lot of them were too heavy or too tight. She hated most of them.

“We need something more you, light, happy, breezy,” Fabian said as they browsed through some dresses.

“Perhaps something she can move freely in,” Miss Russo agreed.

“Perhaps something exotic, maybe more traditional Chinese,” the designer thought.

“I thought Chinese wedding dresses were Red?” Miss Russo asked unsure.

“I think they are I’m sure Claudio would prefer her in white though,” Fabian said.

“Hmm I have a design popping up in my head,” the designer said excitedly. Meanwhile Xiaoyu crossed her arms and watched them browse through dresses talking about her as if she wasn’t in the room.

The next day Claudio took her around town and they sat on a fountain. Xiaoyu leaned against him and yawned.

“All this wedding stuff is a lot of work,” Xiaoyu said. Claudio smiled.

“Imagine if you were doing this all on your own,” he teased. Xiaoyu giggled.

“No thanks,” she said. Claudio wrapped an arm around her and squeezed her. Xiaoyu was getting used to these random gestures of affection and it no longer bothered her.

“We need to plan a date and create a guest list. It mustn’t be too big,” Claudio spoke slowly as he looked around. Xiaoyu yawned.

“Got it,” she said tiredly.

“How about May the 11th,” he asked. Xiaoyu nodded, it was a month later.

“I think that’s good, all this planning I don’t know how people do it,” she said. Claudio smiled.

“Don’t worry about it, I’m still working on my part of the plan as well,” he said. With that they left and headed back to the Order.

Xiaoyu laid in bed thinking about what was actually happening. It seemed so close and yet so far, a part of her was relieved that the plan was near an end another part of her was sad, maybe even scared. She didn’t know why either. She woke up to Fabian knocking on the door while holding a letter.

“It’s for you,” he said simply.

“How…they find me,” she said in shock. He nodded.

“It must be someone powerful,” he said. Xiaoyu nodded and opened the letter she read and sat on the bed, tears started running down her cheeks. “Xiaoyu, what’s wrong?” Fabian asked as he rushed by her side.

“It’s…nothing I mean…well, Heihachi Mishima, he died again…and left me some inheritance…again!” she cried out sadly. Fabian hugged her trying his best to comfort her. He soon left to inform Claudio. The next day Xiaoyu took a flight back to Japan. It was like being home again and yet not. It was familiar that’s all. She made it back towards the Mishima Zaibatsu building, there she took an elevator towards one of the top floors. She waited patiently as sat there with Lee Chaolan, Anna Williams, and even Nina Willaims. The room was tense because of the two sisters and Xiaoyu felt awkward, Lee just made it seem like it was a minor inconvenience for him. Soon the lawyer came and cleared his throat.

“Yes, I was informed that Kazuya Mishima and Jin Kazama might not be here,” he started. Nina rolled her eyes as Lee simply nodded as if it was a joke. The Lawyer started reading the will and then reading what they all inherited. Nina was given back free ownership and will of her genetics, never to be used without her permission again, she was also given a large sum of cash as compensation and loyalty to the Mishima family. Lee was also given a large portion of the Mishima estate and an apology that he never loved him or treated fairly compared to his blood son. That perhaps he had then things would be different but because of his malcontent, Lee was stronger for it. He gave him some shares over the Mishima Zaibatsu. Lee nodded he looked mixed between anger, hurt, and satisfied. Then it was Xiaoyu’s turn. The lawyer took a drink of water and read.

“To Miss Ling Xiaoyu, unlike most of these insufferable decedents, who I know won’t shed a single tear and have every right not to. I took you in hopes to see you excel and you did gracefully with style. You were a good friend to my Grandson and perhaps even undeserving of your attention. I can’t give you what you truly want but I can give you what I promised, 300,000 dollars, an Amusement Park to her liking and partial ownership of Kuma,” he said. Suddenly all eyes were on her. Xiaoyu felt her cheeks grow red.

“You..you can’t be serious?” she said in shock.

“That’s what’s stated in the will,” the lawyer said. Xiaoyu looked down and began to cry again. “Mr. Chaolan it’s stated you are to help with the building of the Amusement park,” the lawyer then added. Lee sighed before nodding.

“It can’t be too hard…why not,” he agreed. Xiaoyu stood up and felt suddenly embarrassed.

“I…I have to go, excuse me,” she said meekly before leaving the room. The room was silent until Xiaoyu left. Suddenly Lee leaned in confused.

“Who gets the other ownership of Kuma?” he asked. The lawyer read.

“It’s Paul Phoenix,” the lawyer said. Lee threw his head back and started laughing out loud.

Xiaoyu walked down the corridors trying her best to contain herself she walked toward the wall-size window and stared at the lights of the city. She then focused on her reflection, her watery eyes and slightly runny nose. When she thought she saw a familiar face in the reflection behind her. Xiaoyu gasped as she turned, she ran towards the center of the corridor.

“Jin?” she called out when she heard a door click to her left. She ran down the hall to her left and entered the dark room. It was offices with wall size windows as well, though other than that it was dark. She stepped into the room and looked around, steadying her breath. Her heart sunk she didn’t see anyone. She looked down sadly. “I’m tired of chasing after you,” she said lowly to herself before turning around and exiting the room.

Xiaoyu walked out to see Anna and Lee talking in the hallway.

“Miss Ling, I thought it would be wise to leave each other contact information before we part,” Lee said. Xiaoyu nodded.

“You’re right,” she said bringing out her cell. Anna smiled.

“Cheer up kid, you got a great deal…speaking of great deals when is that wedding of yours?” Anna asked. Xiaoyu nodded.

“It’s May 11th we haven’t worked out all the details yet,” she said with a shrug. Lee smiled.

“Congratulations I expect to see an invitation in the near future,” he said before giving out his contact info.

Xiaoyu slept in a hotel as she cried herself to sleep. Soon she booked a flight back to Italy and to her surprise, she was happy to be there. Fabian picked her up at the airport and took her back to the Order. He also said that Claudio had chosen a location, “Reggia di Caserta,” Fabian informed. Xiaoyu smiled before laughing inwardly to herself before looking away trying hard not to cry. “What’s wrong?” Fabian asked as he tried to keep his eyes on the road.

“No…it’s nothing just relieved,” she said. Xiaoyu sat down eating lunch in her room as she requested as she thought about her future. She never worried about it or gave it much thought. Now she knew she had nothing to worry about financial wise, it was a strange feeling of freedom and power came with it. The next day Xiaoyu had to do a fitting for her wedding dress. The designer indeed designed her a custom dress, the top half was like a traditional Chinese style dress the bottom was flowing and slit for movement.

“How do you like it?” the designer asked. Xiaoyu looked herself in the mirror and smiled. She twirled around in it and watched the dress swing.

“I love it!” she said happily.

“Good I just need to make some minor adjustments and it should be ready for your wedding,” he said happily. Xiaoyu looked herself in the mirror when a thought occurred to her and her smile faded.  When home she could not eat or sleep, she started to second guess herself and actions. She became anxious and nervous. She snuck out at night and searched the Order looking for Claudio. She opened a door to a very peculiar looking office, it was surrounded by books and other fascinating things. She stepped in something about this room, reminded her of him.

“Xiaoyu, what are you doing here?” Claudio asked as he put down a parchment. Xiaoyu sighed.

“I…I..I don’t think I can do this!” she cried out.

“Of course you can,” he said as he placed his parchment down. He walked up to her casually and placed his hands on her shoulders.

“No…no I can’t I mean what if he doesn’t come?” she said looking at the floor, shaking her head. Tears began to run down her eyes.

“Why do you say that?” he asked curiously.

“I mean…what if he really doesn’t care for me? All he did was push me away,” Xiaoyu revealed. “I thought it was just because he was afraid to get close but what if, what if he really was just annoyed with me?!” she cried out. Claudio pulled her into a hug.

“Do not worry, I’m sure he does care for you,” he said.

“How do you know?” Xiaoyu asked.

“Because that’s just how we men are, we don’t like to show our true emotions, we feel it..well we see it as a sign of weakness,” he tried to explain. “Besides I know he must care about you because I certainly do,” he said. Xiaoyu’s heart skipped a beat as she forced herself to look up.

“What do you mean?” she asked.

“You know exactly what I mean my little Xiao,” he said with a smile. Xiaoyu smiled, it was the first time Claudio called her by her nickname, which was weird because it sounded like Ciao in Italian. He slowly leaned down and planted a gentle kiss on her lips.

“I just feel so cold and empty,” she said before hugging him.

“It’s just cold feet, come now,” he said and led her to another room with an elaborate huge bed. There he laid down hugging her until she fell asleep. Morning came and Xiaoyu woke up scared and confused forgetting where she was at. She sat up and looked around the room.

“Claudio?” she called out but there was nothing. She examined herself real quick. She was sure nothing happened but now she was even more confused. She was really starting to like Claudio as well and the idea of staying in Italy wasn’t looking too bad either. She sighed as she left his room and his office. She made her way back to the room changing her clothes before heading to the dining hall. She sat next to Fabian who was smirking at her. “What?” she asked.

“So did anything happened?” he asked. Xiaoyu glared at him.

“Nothing happened,” she said.

“Oh so you can still wear white?” he teased. Xiaoyu slapped him in the arm. “Owe,” he said dropping his fork and rubbing his arm. “I was just playing,” he said a bit bitter.

“Anyways, where is Claudio?” Xiaoyu asked.

“He said he had business to attend to, I think it was about the wedding” Fabian answered. Xiaoyu sighed.

A couple of days passed and Fabian knocked on Claudio’s door.

“Come in,” he let out. Fabian walked in. Claudio stood behind his desk reading an old book.

“You needed me, Sir?” Fabian asked.

“Ah yes, I need you to mail out those wedding invitations,” Claudio answered. Fabian nodded as he walked towards his desk and grabbed a small stack of invitations. Fabian turned to leave when suddenly he turned once again.

“Sir…can I ask you a question?” Fabian asked. Claudio sighed.

“If you must,” he replied.

“What if…what if he doesn’t come? I mean to stop the wedding,” Fabian clarified. Claudio smiled as he walked towards his desk opened another book as well and compared the two pages.

“Then Xiaoyu will have the pleasure of being my first wife,” Claudio finally answered. Fabian looked off towards the side, shocked by his answer. “I think our children would be quite attractive, not to mention be especially skilled in martial arts,” he said closing one of the books. Fabian nodded before turning to leave once again.

Lee received his invitation, along with Lars and Alisa as well. Miharu called up Alisa asking if this was a joke from Xiao but Alisa assured her it wasn’t.  Lars wondered if Jin got one as well but logically knew he didn’t. After all, Jin was in hiding how would they be able to send him one. What if she didn’t want to send him one at all? Once again, Lars was left in a predicament. In which Alisa once again convinced him to at least tell him, that it was up to Jin to decide what to do with the information. Lars found him in a small motel in Thailand this time. Lars found Jin at a bar drinking by himself. He walked up to him and placed down a forged copy of the invitation, instead of his name it had Jin’s.  He slid it in front of him.

“What’s this?” Jin asked.

“Open it,” Lars said. Jin grimaced as he did what he said. He read it placed it back into the envelope and slide it back to Lars.

“Not interested,” Jin said taking a sip of his beer.

“For fuck's sake this shit again?” Lars said in shock.  “Look I’m not going to tell you what to do. You weren’t even really invited. I made this because you’re an idiot but you’re my nephew so I guess I felt sorry for you and decided to help you out. If you don’t want it fine,” Lars said before taking off. Jin wanted to say something to him but could not find the words. Instead, he held in his pride and let Lars leave. Jin slid the invitation towards him once again.

The wedding date neared and Claudio and his order had to set up a trap for Jin. It required him to follow them into Reggia di Caserta main hall. There in an invisible circle was placed. If he walked in he would not be able to get out unless someone from the outside broke it. The wedding day came and Reggia di Caserta was decorated with flowers and heavily body guarded by the Order’s guard. Xiaoyu’s hair had been done up, her pedicure and manicure. She stared at the mirror and smiled she felt pretty like a princess. She spun around, she was a bit nervous but she knew deep down it was all just a ruse. Finally, a tiara, with some roses and wedding veil was added.

“You look so sweet,” the woman said from behind her in Italian.

The wedding guests started to come, Shaheed and Miharu was the first recognizable guest to come. Xiaoyu watched from her room’s window. She jumped up and down excited forgetting the fact that she had tricked her friends. Soon Alisa and Lars showed up a few other people she didn’t know that she knew must have been Claudio’s friends.

Lee pulled up in a purple limo. He wore a purple suit, though his hair was still white, he held out his hand and Anna grabbed on to it and stepped out as well. Anna smiled.

“This is impressive,” Anna said. Lee nodded in agreement.  They made to the gate and showed their invitation. They stepped in and looked around.

“Look at all this security,” Lee observed interested. “A bit much for a wedding, don’t you think?” he asked a bit suspicious.

“I have to agree but then again…” she said with a perked brow.

“What?” he asked. Anna smiled.

“Who knows, either way, I have a feeling this wedding is going to be highly entertaining,” Anna said with a shrug as she found her seat. Soon it was time and Xiaoyu was escorted to a side door. It led to a carpeted walkway outside where the matrimony was to take place. Soon an orchestra started to play a song she wasn’t sure but it sounded lovely. Xiaoyu took a deep breath as she stepped out of the doorway and made her way down the aisle. Her hands were getting all nervous as she gripped the bouquet too tightly and she was glad she had a veil as she was sure she was blushing from all the nerves. After a good long minute she could actually see Claudio and his facial expression, he had a small smirk, his hand cupped in front of him. He wore a white military looking uniform. He was handsome. Xiaoyu couldn’t help but smile as she continued his way towards him.

This was all too much for her to handle, it felt too real. She finally made it to him and the music stopped. She stood there facing the priest as he began to say something, it was totally different from what she heard from the movies. Then she remembered they weren’t Catholic so this was the Order’s wedding rights. She nervously eyed Claudio who looked quite happy and smiled when the priest stopped talking. He suddenly turned his attention to her. Xiaoyu’s smile faded for a moment as Claudio stepped towards her to unveil her. She got nervous all of a sudden, then she looked up and saw him smiling down at her.

“You look beautiful,” he whispered. Xiaoyu’s heart skipped a beat before smiling once again.

“Hey! Doesn’t anyone get to object to this wedding?” a deep voice came out of nowhere. They all looked back down the center aisle to see Jin dressed in a nice suit tossing the wedding invitation to the side. Xiaoyu forgot to breathe as she looked back at Claudio and back at Jin. _It had worked_. Xiaoyu smiled, he did care for her.

“I’m afraid you’re too late,” Claudio finally said.

“Who said?” Jin snapped as he continued to make his way towards them.

“I just said, you had your chance to be with her, now it’s mine,” Claudio said and with that, a small gun popped up from under his sleeve. Some of the guests noticed and gasped. He then pulled Xiaoyu closed to him and pointed the gun to her head. Xiaoyu’s eyes widen helpless as he pulled her like a doll. “Step any closer and no one gets to have her!” Claudio threatened.

“Don’t you dare!” Jin threatened back.

“What are you doing?” Xiaoyu cried out confused.

“Security!” Claudio yelled out and suddenly the plague masks guards went after Jin. “Come along my dear, it’s time to finish this!” he said dragging her off the aisle and to the side door into the Reggia di Caserta. Xiaoyu struggled to pull her from his grasp he still had the gun pointed to her head.

“No…what’s going on?” Xiaoyu tried to break free.

“What I promised….now don’t struggle too hard,” he said with a smirk. Xiaoyu looked at him confused before looking back at Jin who was now surrounded by the Order’s guards. He continued to pull her along and back into the Reggia di Caserta.

Jin was surrounded as security tried to escort him out of the wedding. However, he wasn’t going down without a fight. Jin punched a guard in the mask and knocked him out cold however one kicked him from behind. It was apparent that these guards knew how to fight. Suddenly another hit Jin in the side of the head. He turned and knee and punched the guy back. Suddenly another flew down in front of him. Jin looked up to see that Lars, Lee, and Anna had joined in the fight.

“Why do you look so surprised?” Lee asked. Jin remained silent as he tossed a guy who came at him. “Who do you think forged that invitation,” he added.

“What are you waiting for go!” Lars finally spoke up as he dodged a punch. Jin nodded as he made a run for it. He didn’t think he needed help but he knew he had no choice but to take it. Who knew what Claudio did to Xiao already, he thought.

Jin entered the castle it was full of marble floors and stairs in the center laid Xiaoyu sitting on her side crying. Jin took a deep breath and ran up to her.

“Xiao!” he said making his way up to her.

“You came, you actually came!” she cried. Jin stared down at her, he forced her to look up at him. Her eyes were full of tears.

“It’s time,” another voice said out of nowhere. “Come now, Xiao,” Claudio said walking out of the shadows. Xiaoyu wiped her tears off still looking sad as she walked towards Claudio. Jin’s heart sunk confused by what was happening. Why was she listening to him? Jin stood back up to follow when suddenly he stopped. He couldn’t move, he was stuck in some invisible barrier. Jin looked around confused.

“What is this?” he asked. Claudio smirked.

“It’s a circle, ancient magic used to summon demons and other strong entities. Used to hold them in,” he added as he walked up to the circle. Jin remained silent. “If you were of pure spirit, clean then you would walk right out, however, you’re not,” he said as he began to circle the invisible circle. Jin tried to reach his hand out but couldn’t. Jin looked at Xiaoyu confused and betrayed.

“I’m going to make you a deal,” Claudio started once more. Jin remained silent.

“You can die right now or you can bind yourself,” Claudio offered.

“What!?” Xiaoyu asked out confused. “You promised you wouldn’t hurt him!” she cried out. Claudio smirked.

“I think he’ll take the other option, my dear,” he said as he continued to walk around the circle. “The bind is a combination of a blood and oath bind,” Claudio said. “If you bind yourself then the demon within in you will never to come to surface,” he said as he finally stopped. “As long as the person you’re bound to is alive,” he finished. Jin was confused if what he was saying was true. Then there was a way to stop this evilness within him. Then he looked at Xiaoyu she looked at him wide-eyed.

“I can’t,” Jin said. Claudio perked a brow surprised. “Someone will come after her,” Jin finally admitted. “I won’t put you in that position,” Jin said numbly looking back up at Xiaoyu. Xiaoyu stepped forward.

“She loves you, her love can bind that demon within you, if you let her,” Claudio said sternly. “You’re willing to turn down a life with someone because of fear?” Claudio asked. Jin closed her eyes.

“Jin,” Xiaoyu spoke softly as she walked back towards him and easily through the barrier.

“I want to be with you, let me do this,” she said looking up to him. She pulled out a sharp pin from her hair and poked her hand, a spot of crimson pearled out from the wound. “Don’t you think I’m strong enough? Enough for you? Enough for us?” she asked as she slowly raised her hand towards his face. He looked down at her and at the moment he wanted to say yes. He wanted to believe it, his heart wanted to make it so. However, his brain was telling him otherwise. Jin grabbed her wrist.

“I can’t let you do this,” he whispered back to her. Xiaoyu looked she wanted to tear up.

“I just want us to be happy…even if it’s only a small while,” she said as she tipped toed to kiss him. His grip on her wrist loosened as he kissed her back. Claudio began to chant something when suddenly a dark wind blew, the candles in the room blew out and the barrier was broken. Claudio looked up confused.

Jin and Ling looked around confused until a dead body started to fall, it was a robed member of the Order. It landed between Jin and Xiaoyu.

“I came just in time,” a familiar voice said before appearing. “To stop you from making a mistake!” Kazuya appeared.

“What are you doing here?” Jin asked angrily.

“To protect this gift you are so willing to give away,” he said as he jumped off the balcony and landed nearby. He walked towards them. “Your grandmother would be disappointed,” he said angrily. Jin stepped back confused and scoffed.

“But my mother wouldn’t,” Jin said and Kazuya’s eyes narrowed before he began to run at his son. Both men started fighting. Claudio and Xiaoyu stepped back. Jin punched his father a few feet back and ran at him. Claudio used this chance to run towards Xiayou.

“Are you alright?” he asked. Xiaoyu nodded. “It’s ruined our plan has failed,” he said sadly. “We need to get out of her before…” suddenly a laser bean shot through a window. Kazuya had transformed into his Devil form. Kazuya wiped the blood from his busted lip with his palm. He then suddenly gripped Jin on the head with his hand. His devil blood touching his forehead.

“Show me your true self!” Kazuya said through gritted teeth using his blood to force Jin’s devil side to reveal.

“AHHHH!” Jin yelled as suddenly his eyes turned black, his skin changed and his wings grew. Claudio scoffed.

“It’s too late we need to go!” he said grabbing a hold of Xiaoyu and started leading her to a side exit.

“But Jin!” Xiaoyu protested.

“He’ll be fine if we get in their way we won’t!” Claudio said as he pulled her outside. A few people were still fighting and now the authorities got involved. Claudio sighed frustrated. “Great…just great, I can’t imagine the cost will be to repair these damages!” he said making his way towards the parking lot. Suddenly a big blast appeared, all the windows of Reggia di Caserta shattered while Devil Jin flew through one of the window and into seats. Claudio sighed as he rolled his eyes. Soon part of the castle crumbled as Devil Kazuya blasted himself a hole, figuring the windows weren’t good enough to exit through. Claudio growled as he began dragging Xiaoyu away. Jin struggled to get up as Kazuya flew down and tried to punch him once more.

“Wait! He needs help!” Xiaoyu noticed.

“He’s not strong enough, he’s only half a demon,” Claudio realized and mistakenly said it out loud. Xiaoyu suddenly pulled her grip from Claudio.  

“Xiao! Wait!” Claudio called out before chasing after her. Xiaoyu ran towards Jin tripping a bit over her wedding dress. Jin got up and pushed her away he then flew back towards his father both of them fought in the air, a winged tangled mess. Kazuya fell and landed a few feet beside Xiao. Both Claudio and Xiao looked at the fight. Kazuya laser-eyed Jin but Jin dodged before returning the favor. Both Claudio and Xiaoyu jumped in opposite directions. Kazuya tossed a chair at Jin before coming at him once more. Once again they fought in the air before Kazuya fell once more. He was bleeding a bit more this time. Jin was bleeding as well but not as bad as Kazuya. Kazuya smirked before suddenly flying towards Xiaoyu and lifting her up the air.

“Jin!” Xiaoyu cried out.

“Follow me and I will snap her neck!” Kazuya threatened as he grabbed ahold of Xiaoyu as she struggled to get free. Jin yelled at him angrily as Kazuya lasered him once more as he flew high in the sky, he struck Jin right in the middle of the chest. Jin hit the ground with great force and bounced, snapping one of his wings. Jin struggled to get up and fly back towards them but he couldn’t. He held his shoulder, examining his wing before looking back up watching Kazuya fly off with Xiaoyu.

Claudio fell to his knees. He had failed and not only failed, someone he cared about was captured and he didn’t know if would ever see her again. He sat on his knees before being lifted up by the collar.

“This is your fault!” Jin said, his voice altered by his demonic presence. Claudio swallowed.

“I never planned on your father coming!” Claudio let out. Jin gripped his collar tighter chocking him. “We..both…failed to…protect…her,” he gasped. Devil Jin suddenly let go of his collar, Claudio fell back towards his knees, gasping for air. Jin began walking away and his demonic visage slowly fading as he could feel the eyes who were brave enough to stay near.

Alisa was about to run up to Jin, when Lars held her back. “Let him be,” Lars said simply. He passed Lee and Anna both looked bruised up but they just stared in silence, they had saw what happened and knew nothing either would say would make him feel better. Miharu cried, worried for her friend, she had no idea what was going on. Jin got into a black Escalade the engine started and the vehicle drove off.


End file.
